One stage (non-submerged) implant placement is a surgical procedure with clinically acceptable treatment outcomes. Among other advantages, it allows evaluation of early phases of wound healing around dental implants. A major difference between periodontal and peri-implant wounds is the lack of a periodontal attachment apparatus and related blood supply in the latter. This difference may be reflected in the content of gingival crevicular fluid (GCF), a transudate originated from serum. This study hypothesizes that host originated factors of newly forming peri-implant crevice fluid (PICF) are different than adjacent GCF during early wound healing. The ultimate goal of this study is to explore possible differences in PICF and adjacent GCF content following surgery. PICF and adjacent GCF in newly forming crevices will be compared for wound healing markers specific for inflammatory process and tissue degradation/remodeling (e.g. VEGF, TGF-b, IL-6, IL-10, MMP-8, MMP-9, TIMP-1, TIMP-2, TNF-a, IL-1b, bone alkaline phosphatase and osteocalcin) to determine: a) anticipated differences in early wound healing responses at soft and/or hard tissue levels around dental implants placed at non-grafted, naturally healed sites compared to natural root;b) possible association between local levels of markers and implant stability during early healing. If these studies confirm our hypothesis, we plan to design clinical studies to test new therapeutic approaches for better post-operative care and control in surgical treatment outcome following dental implant surgery. We also plan to perform longterm prospective studies to determine the effect of these early changes observed during healing on longterm implant success. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The demand for dental implant services, as an alternative to conventional dental restorations, has dramatically increased during last two decades. Although reported clinical success is equivalent for these treatment modalities, there is a significant need to identify risk factors associated with healing complications and poor treatment outcomes following dental implant placement. This exploratory clinical study aims to determine possible differences in peri-implant crevicular fluid and adjacent gingival crevicular fluid content following one-stage dental implant placement surgery. This model will allow investigation of early stages of wound healing prior to soft tissue seal maturation without altering actual treatment protocol.